Ryner Lute meets the Great and mighty Salamander
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Ryner and Ferris Go to Magnolia, Fior to find three special hero relics. When they get there will they realize they bit off more than they could chew or will they get the relics with very little damage to be payed for? I don't own any thing and i make no money off of this story.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

"Ryner wake up!" Frise shouted at the dark haired man I question.

"No five more minutes." He said sleeply and started to snore agean.

Frise was having none of this the Winit dongo shop was In danger of being destroyed if they didn't complet there mission. She took out her sheethed sword and hit ryner with it.

"Owww! That hurt stop doing that!" He spat at her getting up and brushing his cloths off.

"Where are we going next?" She asked ignoring his protests.

"To the kingdom of fior. There is some powerfull relics there and some even have them implanted in there body's." Ryner said rubing his pained head.

"Fine lets get going. I hear it's a two day treak from here. We will also need to pick some dongo up for the journey." She said marching away.

"Fine." Ryner said grumbling and ended up carding fifteen back packs full of dongo for it.

-fairy tail- (2 days later)

"Natsu get out of my bed!" A blonde girl shouted at the sleeping boy. No response which ment drastic measures.

She grabbed him by the collar of his on sleeved shirt and dragged him to the bathroom. Still not awake and snoring happily. She pushed him into the bathtube and turned on cold water for the shower.

"Ahhhh cold cold!" Natsu shouted instently waking and moved as fast as he could to get out.

"Oh good your awake." The gril said turning off the water and left the room.

"What the hell Lucy?!" Natsu shouted chetching on fire to quickly dry himself off and his cloths. He left the bathroom and glared at the girl.

"You where in my bed now leave. We have to be at the guild in an hour. Erzas orders." Lucy said and natsu instently left out of fear for his life.

He ran all the way to his home to get happy and pack a bag for a mission. He wasn't going to bring it but he wonted to make shure it was packed so incase there was a mission happy could quickly get it and fly back.

"Happy! Almost ready to go?" Natsu shouted for the blue cat.

"Aye sir let's get going!" He said and flew to natsus pink head of hair and landed on it.

"Alright let's get going. Oh and we should stop and get a starberry cake since were a little late and I really won't to live till the end of the day." Natsu said closing his door and walked down the path to the closets bakery.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

On the way there they ran into a guy with a werid outfit mostly blue and a girl with a bigass sword on the small of her back.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there." Natsu said coming out of the bakery and checking to see if the cake was ok tha checked on the man.

"Yeah I'm good. Are you a local?" He asked natsu.

"Well yeah. You don't smell like you two live around here ether. Why?" Natsu asked suspisously.

"We are looking for a guild hall in the town of magnolia do you know where that is by any chance?" The blonde women asked and natsu just started blankly at them.

"Natsu there looking for fairy tail." Happy said tapping on his head.

"Oh your looking for fairy tail yeah I know where that is. I was heading there myself." Natsu said and whatched the as there jaws dropped.

"That cat just talked!" The male said.

"Well yeah he did what kinds of cats don't talk?" Natsu asked as if it was the most ovious thing ever.

"Natsu most cats don't talk remember?" The ca said face palming.

"Oh yeah forgot. Hehe. Alright follow me I will lead you two to fairy tail. Oh I am natsu and that's happy and you are...?" Natsu said looking back at them as he lead them to the guild Hall.

"I am fries and that is ryner." The girl said since ryner was to shocked about talking cats than his name.

"Ok well nice ta meet ya." Natsu replied and kept walking.

"I don't mean to alarm you fries but he has pink hair." Ryner whispered to fries even though natsu could hear them Becaues of his awsome hearing.

"I see that. You don't think he's from gladser do you?" She whispered back to her companion.

"I don't know but I'm not trusting him." Ryner replied and natsu snapped at that.

"Ok I can hear you two. My pink hair is completly natural and I have never left the kingdom of fior in my life. Well except for that one time when we went I eldos but that was a diffrent dimention so it dosnt count!" Natsu said as they came up to a large building.

Natsu was angry now so instead of pushing the doors open he kicked them open with a firery entrance shouting "we freakin here now!"

"Natsu your late!" A red headed women came up to him.

"I know but I got you came so dont kill me!" Natsu said shrinking in fear and rasing the box.

"Oh well in that case your off the hook this time." She said taking the box and started eating it happily.

-ryners pov-

"Uh is this fairy tail?" He asked the pink haired boy.

"Well yeah! This is the best guild ever!" Natsu said as if it was the most ovious thing ever.

"Oh well we are looking for some people or somthings in fairy tale." He said hoping the boy wasn't a crazzy lonitic from the enemy back at Roland.

"Shure I can help you out what you looking for?"

"We are looking for somthing called titana, someone who has ice make magic and a... What eles was there?" Ryner asked the other.

"Salamander. We need these things to be captured and destroyed or if they are people to come with us quietly." She said matter of factly.

The etire guild went silent. Natsu started at them. The red head go up and walked over to natsu and a half naked boy followed her.

"What do you won't with them?" Natsu asked harshly.

"We have reason to belive them to be hero relics and its are job to colect and bring back safly if possibale." Fires said in a cold vocie.

"Well then no we won't go with you." The red head stated as coldly as the armor she wore.

"Wait your titana an ice make magic user and salamander?!" Ryner gasped and relised this was going I get very ugly very quickly.

"Yes I am Erza titana scarlet." The red head said.

"I am gray fullbuster and I use ice make magic." The half naked boy said.

"I am natsu freaking dragneel. Fire dragon slayer and son of the mighty fire dragon igneel and I am salamander and we won't be destroyed of taken with you." The pinkette said serouisly which by most peoples reactions to his coment was very unusual for him.

"Alright calm down we just are here for information or even object of your power if possibale." Ryner said trying to ease the tention.

"What is going on?!" A short old man came out of a room.

"Oh master theses people won't something from us." A white haired girl said to the man. He walked up to ryner.

"Young man what is it that you won't?" He asked looking at ryner in the eye.

"We just won't the hero relics that's all." Ryner said tryin to end this with out feris trying to act on her angry.

"Do you won't to take are stongest mages?" The old man asked.

"If we can it would be helpful if not we will leave with out anymore problems." Ryner said trying to make a peaceful move.

"Alright I will make a deal with you. You my son will fight natsu. Natsu wins they stay you win there your problem if you can't handle them send them back." The old man said and natsu freaked out.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Sleeping Arangments

"I won't fight him! I mean I will it's a fight I will win but I won't fight him to save the ice princess!" Natsu shoutes FREKING out about the fight.

"Natsu you will fight and that's the end of it." The man said.

"Wait what I have to fight him?!" Ryner said stunned and upset since he was planing to take a nap after this.

"Yes you will. One week from now. Since I will have to find a place where natsu can destroy everything and not get billed for it." The man said. "Oh and you will be staying with natsu and your freind will stay with Erza. Any complates and no more comunication will happen."

"Fine we will except your hopistality. Under one condition of corse." Ryner looked at fires in surpris.

"And that would be...?" The old man asked.

"I need to know where the closest dongo shop is!" She said and ryner face palmed and banged his head on the wall.

"Well I think we are going to get along very well." Erza walked up to fires. "I know all bakery shops and dongo shoppes in magnolia. And your sword is very well made."

Erza grabbed frieses arms raging her out of the hall to god knows where.

"So your staying with me. I have one rule though I set the tempetrue and you don't complain about it. Touch it and I will turn you into a burnt piece of coal." Natsu said seriously. Which so turned into a smile and rapping his arm on ryners sholder.

"Ok I will keep that in mind." Ryner said swaetdropping.

"Natsu why don't you show him around and I never caught your name what was it?" The white haired lady said.

"Oh I am ryner lute and who my you be?" Ryner asked.

"Oh I am Mira Jane but you can call me Mira every one dose." She says with a smile.

"Alright let's go already no mission means I get to eat and sleep all day." Natsu said and started to drag ryner out the door when the shirtless guy steped in the way.

"Natsu fight me!" He shouted.

"Gray I would really really love to kick your ass today really I would but I didn't have breakfast today and I have to show this guy around so not now really am sorry I couldn't give you a beat down but the master told me to do it." Natsu said to gray and looked sorta upset by it.

"Alright I understand maybe tomrow than? By the river?" Gray asked hopefully.

"Dude totally noon! I will bring this guy along so he can see why we are so powerful!" Natsu said grinning they fist bumped and gray let them by.

Natsu let go of ryner and put his hands behind his head.

"So you won't to know the best napping area in magnolia? Not even Erza or Lucy know about it! I go there all the time and never get bothered!" Natsu asked ryner.

"Arnt you supposed to show me around town first?" Ryner asked though he would never turn down a nap.

"Yeah but you got a week and I really am tired." Natsu said looking at the ground and bringing his arms down.

"Well I am never one to turn down a nap but maybe some actural food first. That crazzy women has had me living off of dongo for the last week." Ryner said with a moan.

"Ok! What do you won't?" Natsu asked him jumping up and down.

"I donno maybe some ramen?" Ryner asked the hyper boy.

"Awsome! I will take you to the best ramen place in town! I haven't fought near it at all so they don't hate me!" Natsu said and led a cations ryner to he ramen shop in question.

They sat Down and ordered. When there food came they started eating.

"So you are destructive?" Ryner asked half way through the meal.

"Yeah I guess that's why the master picked me to fight you." Natsu said on his third bowl of ramen.

"What do you mean?" Ryner asked him wondering if they knew about his eyes.

"Well you see since you wonted me Erza and gray he might have wonted to pick one of the three of us to show power fariy tail style. Erza would not have worked since fiers was also good with a sword and you may be able to fight a sword user esakly. And gray would most likely freak you out way to much with his striping problem and the fact that you seem to be from a colder rgion which woul give ice magic a little less power." Natsu said finishing his meal.

"Well than why you? And I hate the cold and no in could never beat frese even if I used all my power." Ryner said sisalointedly.

"Well maybe Becaues of the fact that I caues a lot of damage master wonted a controled fight to teach me a lesson." Natsu said paying for the food.

"Well ok than. Oh and what's up with the scarf it's so hot outside." Ryner asked eyeing the strange boy.

"It was a gift from igneel." And with that natsu got up and walked away. Ryner quickly followed not wonting to be left alone in this crazzy place.

"I will show you my house than we go nap." Natsu said walking along the road.

"Sounds good to me. Oh what about that blue cat?" Ryner asked him as they continued to walk.

"Oh he's going to be at home by now. If not he's with Wendy and Carla. Or even eating a fish." Natsu said placing his figure on his chin in thought.

"Really? Arnt you worried he will be captured by the animal cetchers?" Ryner asked and deeply regretted it.

"Happy is not a pet! He is a friend. And if the animal chetchers tried to checht him he would fly away." Natsu said getting in ryners face. It was a stretch since ryner was taller than natsu by at least 5 inches.

"Ok alright sorry!" Ryner said backing away and putting his hands up in defense.

"Good glad we understand eachother." Natsu said and kept walking.

When they reached the outer boundaries of the town nod entered forest ryner started to get worried.

"Where are we going?" He asked conserned about his ow safty.

"My house. I told you. We're almost there so calm down." Natsu said eyeing the other man.

"So can I ask you some questions than?" Ryner asked wonting to get as much infomation as possibae.

"Shure go ahead I am not very smart so I can't garentee anything." Natsu said shrugging.

"Oh ok. Well I was wondering what sort of magic you use?"

"Fire Dragon slayer magic."

"What's that?"

"An ancent spell to deal with dragons."

"How did you learn it?"

"Igneel put this spell thingy on me when I was younger alowing me to use it. It's a lost magic but I have met six others that use the Same thing just diffrent elements."

"How old are you?" Ryner asked wonting to know how a boy can know such an ancent magic.

"16." Came the replie as they came to a house in a clearing. "Wait no that's not right." He started ticking numbers on his fingures.

"I am tecniclly 23 I guess but not really so I wi go with 16 for simpl reasons." Natsu said opening the door waking in.

"How can you be 16 and 23 years old at the same Time?!" Ryner asked pausing out side the house stunned.

"I will explain later now you coming in or not?" Natsu said impatenhly.

"Oh right coming in." Ryner waked into the house and was smothered with heat imetetly.

"Why is it so hot in here?!" Ryner asked taking off his cape leaving him in his t-shirt an pants with the leather gloves.

"Duh fire Mage. I love the heat." Natsu said like it was the most ovious thing ever. "But I will turn it Down since you look like your going to pass out."

Ryner noded his head in thanks and looked around.

He was in a large room with a couch and hamick. Behind the hamick where Peases of paper all over the wall. They looked like job sheets. There was also two doors one leading to a bed room and another a bathroom. There was a kitchen with dirty dishes evey where. In the Area he was standing in cloths tash and other idems where every where.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Ryner called to natsu who had dispersed up a set of starirs he pulled down to the attic.

"Hamick or chouch your pick!" Natsu called back climbing down the staris.

"Alrighty than. Hamick. So nap time?" Ryner asked throughing his cap on the hamick.

"Hell yes!" Natsu said.

-erza pov-

"So why are you here?" Erza asked the blond.

"I am here to prevent the monster from ravening young women of there virchus! I am also here to prevent him from getting out of control!" Fries said holding up her dongo in pride of her job.

"And the monster is...?" Erza asked a little worried about the word monster.

"Ryner of course! I hope your friend with the pink hair is not able to be easily taken adveantige." She said to Erza.

"Natsu is dense and if he dose not like somthing he will end it imedetly. I have no concern for natsu what so ever." Erza said eating her starberry cake.

They where walking back to fairy hills where Erza lived. And where only women where aloud.

"If ryner gets to out of control I will have to kill him when he fights natsu." Fries said and Erza paused for a moment rembering when the master had told her to take out natsu if he ever gets to far out of control.

"I was told the same thing for natsu. We had never delt with a dragon slayer let alone a dragon so we feared natsu would call dragons when he was younger. But as he grew older we beagan to get ride of the order since we trusted him." Erza said looking up from her cake.

"Natsu won't ever loose clontrol he cares to much about fairy tail to do so. I think ryner is the same way wether he knows it or not. He's lucky to have a freind like you." Erza said and freeius was surprised at this.

"That monster can never been trusted no matter what I do or how much time I give him. He isn't a dragon he's a deamon." Freeius says salumly eating the last of her dongo.

Erza broke into laughter at that. "Your righT ryner isn't a dragon. If what you tell me is true about him he is a demon. But at least one can control a deamon. Dragons are hard since there passion is put into everything they do. Fighting eating even sleeping in natsus case. You can't deter them even when the threat of death looms over there head. But demons are easy Becaues there's no passion in WHat they do at least not as much as dragons. You control them with something they have never delt with befor. Sometimes fear or force but in ryners case I think it's love. Control him with it." Erza said smiling as they entered the fairy hills building and walked up a set of stars to her room.


End file.
